como que no sabes que es la navidad?
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Karin tiene que decirle a Toushiro que es la navidad


¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es la Navidad?

"Karin". Toushirou dijo que cuando los dos estaban mirando a la puesta de sol en el lugar donde Toushirou le gusta ser.

"Nani Toushirou? Karin pidió volver la cabeza para mirarle.

Han pasado cinco años desde que se conocieron, y los dos había llegado a dos adolescentes en huelga. Hitsugaya Toushirou creció alrededor de un pie y su aspecto madurado mucho más, lo que le valió para ser tomado como un año y siete años. Tenía el pelo blanco como todavía nunca suspendió el mismo estilo, pero creció en longitud. Sus ojos estaban aún el mar raro color verde que ponga a nadie en un trance. En general se convirtió en un adolescente que cualquier chica se cervatillo más sólo por la vista de él. Tal vez no la única chica a caer afortunadamente para él es Karin Kurosaki.

Karin Kurosaki no es la marimacho que todo el mundo recuerda. Ella todavía está en su interior una marimacho, pero en el exterior tenía el aspecto de un modelo cambiaría su alma. Su pelo negro no se recorte más y ahora llega hasta la espalda media. Se alfiler. Su cuerpo tenía la curva a la derecha y no parecía anoréxica. Karin ahora llevaban camisas y jeans ajustados con botas, a diferencia de lo que ella llevaba cuando tenía once años. Muchos consideran Karin y Toushirou como la imagen de pareja perfecta siempre que sea visto juntos, pero los dos siempre lo niegan y dicen que son nada más que amigos.

Toushirou comenzó con un suspiro "¿Qué es esta Navidad a todos los seres humanos están tomando esto? Nunca hemos tenido nada parecido en la Sociedad de Almas. "(Por cierto, esta conversación tiene lugar exactamente el día de Navidad.)

"Um, bueno, la Navidad es una época en la que está con la familia y dar regalos. Dicen que es mejor dar a continuación, recibir, pero yo no lo entiendo. Prefiero recibir luego dar ". Karin no responde del todo seguro.

"¿Sabes que eres una chica codiciosos, Kurosaki? Toushirou dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Saben que están autorizados a llamarme por mi nombre." Karin le dijo con un toque de agravación.

"Lo sé. Digo tu nombre para molestarle ". Toushirou echó atrás.

"Espero que sepas que eres un idiota.", Dijo Karin mientras mueve la cabeza para mirar a la puesta del sol.

"¿Te celebrar la Navidad, Karin? Toushirou preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno mi familia no lo celebran, pero me gusta la idea de recibir regalos".

"Bueno vamos a hacer ningún regalo." Toushirou Karin arrastrado a una tienda departamental y le preguntó qué quería. Y, por supuesto, Karin tiene un nuevo balón de fútbol desde su antiguo desinflado. En el momento en que salió de la tienda por departamentos que estaba nevando. Karin quería tener una bola de nieve poco, pero Toushirou no lo permitiría. Toushirou tenía miedo de que Karin obtendría un resfriado, y Karin, replicó de nuevo diciendo: "Bueno, no vas a conseguir un resfriado?"

"La nieve y el hielo es mi arma. Si usted piensa que podría salir herido o enfermo por las cosas que me peleo con, usted tiene otra cosa que viene ". Toushirou respondió. Karin Toushirou casi se olvidó de lo que realmente fue por un segundo.

"Aceptar". No voy a entrar en una bola de nieve, pero vamos a jugar al fútbol ".

"Karin ¿Estás loco? El campo de fútbol es probablemente cubierto de hielo y nieve ". Toushirou tenía que decir con una voz muy de desaprobación, mientras que mirando Karin como si hubiera vuelto loco.

"Es por eso que quiero jugar al fútbol. Dado que usted es el autoproclamado príncipe de hielo, podría librarse de la nieve y el hielo. "Ella dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Usted está pidiendo mucho. ¿Sabes que? Pero supongo que podría hacerlo ". Toushirou dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Yay, vamos." Karin Toushirou arrastrado por la manga para el campo de fútbol. Toushirou salió de su gigai y comenzó a derretir la nieve con Kido. Karin entonces salió de su cuerpo. (Lo siento, debería haber dicho antes que Karin es un shinigami sustituto como Ichigo) Los dos decidieron que su partido de fútbol debe ser en su forma shinigami para que pudieran utilizar shunpo. Esto les daría la experiencia más estimulante.

Al final ganó Toushirou ser la más experiencia en shunpo. Karin se fue a casa después de la batalla, mientras que Toushirou esperó hasta caer la noche para colarse en su habitación (Karin tiene su propia habitación). Isshin habría tenido un día de campo si Karin nunca trajo un chico a casa.

"¿Dónde está?" Karin susurró a sí misma en silencio mientras estaba escondido en su cama.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo una voz desde la ventana. En la oscuridad se podía ver el pelo blanco y los ojos electrizantes. "No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí esta noche Karin. Al parecer, tenemos una reunión de capitanes en una hora. "

"Está bien", dijo Karin con dulzura advenimiento Toushirou a venir a la cama.

"De todos modos yo tenía que decir una cosa a ti esta noche". Toushirou luego se inclinó a su oído en voz baja "Feliz Navidad". Como Toushirou se alejaba, Karin sacó la cabeza hacia abajo para reunirse en un beso. Toushirou tuvo que alejarse, porque estaría fuera de la respiración pronto. Toushirou dijo un último adiós antes de saltar por la ventana para volver a la Puerta de Senkaimon (o la puerta que conecta a la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. Este nombre fue lo mejor que pude encontrar ya que no podía recordar el nombre propio). Karin se dio cuenta de que nunca se Toushirou un regalo a pesar de que tiene algo. Karin decidió que iba a pagar de vuelta en el día de San Valentín tal vez.

Karin arrullado a dormirse pensando en lo que el regalo perfecto para Toushirou sería, cuando por lo general Toushirou está a su lado sentado hasta que se quedó dormido y luego sale con una nota sobre la mesita de Karin cama que habría "Te amo", pero escrito en de diferentes maneras.


End file.
